Currents III: Interlude
by Gillian Taylor
Summary: Everything has to have a beginning.


Title: Currents III: Interlude  
Author: Gillian Taylor  
Category/Rating: Romance / PG (For now)  
Characters: Leia/Han, Luke, Wedge  
Warnings: Leia loves Han. Han loves Leia *sniff* (though this is only  
when he hasn't met Gill)   
Summary: Everything has to have a beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is George Lucas. I created it all, I tell you! It  
all! MUAHAHAHA! Bow before me all ye little people! *clears throat*   
Sorry, Dr. Pepper talking there. Actually, I'm just a poor college  
student who's doing this stuff for fun and for her own perverted  
enjoyment.  
  
Author's Notes: Part III in a series devoted to the start of the  
Han/Leia relationship.   
  
TIMELINE: This takes place BEFORE CURRENTS I AND II. Yes, I know that  
this is out of order, but I got the idea today...and...  
  
Place: Thermia, Klatuu Nebula (too much Galaxy Quest on my part).   
Current location of the Rebel forces between ANH and ESB.   
  
Special Thanks and Chocolate Covered Jedi/Smugglers to my betas, Crysta  
and Sabine.  
  
Feedback: I like mail. Any mail. usstrustno1@hotmail.com  
  
----  
  
"Currents III: Interlude"  
  
His mind drifted like a leaf in the wind each time he saw them  
together. Pain, at first, was the only thing he could feel. That, and  
jealousy. It hurt to see that though she loved him, she was *in* love  
with Han Solo. Now, however, he felt only resignation. Some things  
were inevitable, and Leia and Han's love was just that. Inevitable.   
No matter how much he wished otherwise. He shook his head slightly and  
continued to scrub the last bit of dirt off of Artoo's scratched  
surface.   
  
The 'droid had fallen into a bog pubble, as the Thermians called it.   
Almost invisible in the forested area just behind the base, Artoo had  
lost his balance at the edge of the hole and had fallen into the thick  
mud that characterized the pubble. The Thermians thought the pubble  
had great healing powers. Luke Skywalker thought that it just stank.  
  
"Don't tell me. Artoo had a run in with a Thermian bog pubble," Wedge  
Antillies, his good friend and fellow pilot, took a seat next to the  
water bucket he was using to flush the mud.  
  
"Yup," Luke responded, "Can't watch his step."  
  
Artoo emitted a loud 'BLAT!' at that comment.  
  
Luke looked up from his task and once again he was afforded an  
unobstructed view of another of the infamous Leia-Han arguments. Even  
from this side of the hanger he could hear snippets of their  
conversation.  
  
"Why you stuck up, half witted, scarf bug!" Leia's indignant voice  
sounded tiny from this distance.  
  
"You can't order me around, Princess. I can go whenever I like. I am  
not your personal FERRY SERVICE!"  
  
Luke winced at Han's tone. He was taking it rather far this time  
around.  
  
"You're the one that decided to stay here, Han. I'm just asking you to  
earn your keep!" Leia was practically yelling into Han's face.  
  
"Well excuse me, your Worshipfulness. I'm not taking anyone for a  
sight seeing trip around the solar system!"   
  
"Fine!" Leia snapped before turning on her heel and walking away.  
  
"Well...FINE!" Han shouted after her, "What are *you* looking at?" he  
directed the last comment towards a mechanic who had the misfortune of  
being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Frustrated by the lack of  
response from the mechanic, Han stalked away from the scene of the  
argument, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.  
  
Back on his side of the hanger, Luke sighed loudly enough for Wedge to  
hear him. Casting an appraising look at his friend, Wedge spoke to him  
gently, "They love each other a lot, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke sighed, rubbing at Artoo's dome a little harder than  
necessary.  
  
"How're you doing about this?" Wedge knew full well that Luke was more  
than a little smitten over the Princess, hell, half of the base was  
smitten over her. A real 'vixen in buns,' as most of his squad referred  
to her.  
  
"I'm ok, at least I would be if they'd just ADMIT to each other the  
truth. A while there I was insanely jealous of them, of my BEST  
friend. I thought that she was in love with me, but she was really in  
love with him. She just can't see it, or she keeps denying it. I  
don't know which," he admitted.  
  
Wedge offered his friend a slight smile. Though young, Luke had seen a  
lot more than most people his age. Now he had to have his first  
experience with love and love lost as far as he knew. If he could  
relieve that pain for his friend, he would, but he knew that there was  
more chance of changing the tilt of the galactic axis, "Sometimes  
people just need a shove in the right direction."  
  
Resting a hand on Artoo, Luke turned towards Wedge, an unidentifiable  
something flaring behind his eyes, "And I might be just the person to  
give that shove."  
  
Wedge recognized that something after Luke's words. That was the light  
of an idea being born.  
  
Han and Leia were definitely in for it.   
  
Big time.  
  
FIN  
  
------  
Comments, flames, and pleas for me to return to the rock that   
I came from should be sent to me personally. I like mail.   
Any mail. Good, bad, mediocre...  
  
usstrustno1@hotmail.com


End file.
